Minimum Kingdom
by MYKIDNEYS
Summary: When Heartless take over Nowhere Cafe, Nice and the gang have to team up with Sora (and his gang) to defeat them and save the city! Nice/Art fluff later
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Hamatora or Kingdom hearts I just like them both ^-^

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss," Koneko asked "What is that?" She pointed to what seemed like a white hole on the wall. It seemed to e growing bigger and devouring the wall.<p>

"Not sure, we will have to get it looked at. I think we have some plywood in the back we can cover it up with." Boss said starting to walk in to the back.

"Okay." Koneko said skeptical of the growing "hole".

* * *

><p>Sora sat down in the gummi ship and waited for Donald and Goofy. Man they could be slow! Sure this was their home, but Sora wanted to find his friends. He spun in the chair a few times before noticing a white blotch on the wall. It looked strange, was it some sort of flaw? Sora ran to go find Chip and Dale.<p>

* * *

><p>Honey entered the Cafe and sat down at the bar. "Hey Koneko, whats up with the plywood?"<p>

"Oh that?" Koneko replied. "There is a hole in the wall and that is our temporary fix. You know with all of Nice's debt its kinda hard to fix things." she said giggling.

Honey laughed, "Well do you want to go somewhere and do something?"

"Sure! Lets go to the Orphanage! Boss some cookies I have been meaning to take to them!"

"Why dont we stop by the Market and get them some mochi ice cream too?!"

"That sounds wonderful! Boss! Im leaving!"

A grumble from somewhere in the back responded and the two girls left.

A rumbling started to emit from the ply wood. It moved and out from the hole came two black figures. Like little people but with antenna-like ears, their eyes were like two bright white orbs against their black skin. They started to run around the room and more emitted from the wall. A few more came out, some bigger then others.

Boss came out from the back to find the place swarmed. he let out a gasp and reached for his phone.

**To: Nice, Murasaki, Koneko, Honey, Three, Hajime, Birthday, Ratio**

** Help at the cafe. NOW.**

* * *

><p>Sora got back to the gummi ship with Chip and Dale in tow.<p>

"A hole you say?" Chip said

"A hole?" Dale added

"yeah it seems suspicious, I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Well lets take a look!" Chip and Dale said walking over to the main control panel together.

The door opened to the gummi ship and Goofy ran in "Sora! Sora! There are heartless in the castle!"

"WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The gang all got there in lightning speed to find the cafe overrun in black creatures.<p>

Nice looked around. "Lets do this!" Snap.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Kingdom hearts or Hamatora!

* * *

><p>Sora ran to the castle to find the doors closed. He banged on them hoping to get someone insides attention. "HEY ANYBODY IN THERE?" He asked. Hearing no responce he pulled out his keyblade and ran to the window. "Hey Goofy! A little help here?" Sora said motioning towards the window.<p>

"Gwarsh, I guess we cant get in then..." Goofy said

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANT GET IN GOOFY?" Sora said banging his keyblade against the window.

"Sora! Merlin put an enchantment on the castle a few days ago! We cant get in!"

"WELL IT DIDNT WORK AGAINST THE HEARTLESS WHY IS IT AGAINST ME?"

"I dont know! But we are going to need to find a way to get in!"

Sora looked into the window to see no one inside. "Wait... If there are heartless in the castle, where are they? And where is everyone else?"

Goofy bent down and looked in. " Where are they? Gwarsh Donald and me were just in there and Donald said he would wait in the main entry...Where is he? Hey what is that on the wall?" he said pointing to a whitish hole on the wall. It was hard to see against the wall but it was there. Plain as day.

"I think I have seen that before! At the Gummi ship! C'mon!"

* * *

><p>Donald stumbled out of the "hole" and into a cafe swarmed with heartless. Panicking he looked around to find others actually trying to fight. A boy wearing headphones, a girl with boxing gloves, a boy with some electrical device along with a doctor and some others.<p>

Donald started to run to the door on the opposite side. "C'mon! Quick!" he said to the strangers "You cant stop them with that!" The strangers seemed surprised but followed his command and swiftly left the cafe.

"Okay. WHAT WAS THAT?!" the boy who had been holding the electrical device said. "Ratio and I were just-" a blue haired man put his hand over the blonde boys mouth.

"Birthday, that's enough. You do seem to know what you are doing. What were those things?"

"Well" Donald quacked "They are hard to explain. They... well have no hearts."

"WHAT THE HEEEE-"

"BIRTHDAY" the blue-haired doctor said.

"-ECK! OK Ratio! Fine! What the HECK?"

"Its hard to explain... I just hope Sora gets here soon.." Donald replied

"Who is Sora? Can he defeat these things?" The boy wearing headphones asked.

"Yes! Well him and some others. The chosen ones. I told Goofy to go get him! Where is he?" Donald quacked.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hamatora or Kingdom Hearts! I hope you are liking this! IF you do feel free to review!

* * *

><p>The hole in the gummi ship was larger now. IT seemed to swallow up the side of the gummi ship.<p>

Goofy saw it and was in awe. "Gwarsh! What is that?!"

"Thats what I was trying to ask Chip and Dale earlier. So do you know what it is?" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well" Chip said.

"It looks like some kind of portal" Dale added.

"But its different then the others" Chip Replied.

"Maybe its a different kind?" Sora asked.

"Maybe, but we probably shouldn't try it" Chip and Dale said in sync.

"You sure?" Sora said walking over to the 'hole' "It is our only option! We need to get in the castle and this could be our ticket in!"

"There are other ways in the castle Sora!" Goofy said.

"Well I think we should try this" Sora said putting his arm in the hole and taking it out. "See! Harmless!" he proceeded to walk through the hole.

"SORA!"

* * *

><p>"So" The blonde haired boy said " How can we hold off these things?"<p>

"Well maybe with a little luck, we can trap them in there, and when Sora comes he can take care of them."

"What if he doesn't come?" A girl with a tail asked.

"Then I guess we will have to find another keyblade wielder." Donald quacked.

"How do we find one?" The brunette with headphones asked.

"Well they are chosen... It finds you"

"Well, Im Nice, and this is Hamatora, and we are going to find the keyblade wielder!"

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Sora said looking around at the alley way he had stumbled into. Across from him was a young male with a bob and wearing a green robe. "Hey, can you by chance tell me where I am? What world is this?"<p>

"World?" the man answered "This is Yokohama."

"Yokohama eh?" Sora said scratching the back of his neck. "Never been here before... hmmm... Im Sora by the way!" Sora smiled.

"Mao."

"Oh well! Have you seen any heartless?"

"It'll cost ya"

"Um...well...uhh... What can I give you? Oh wait! Will you except this" Sora said holding out some munny.

"Im sorry, but whatever that is, is not excepted here."

"So, Mao? What can I give you as payment?"

"Hmmmmmmmm. how about real money? 100,000 Y.?"

"How do I get that?"

"You work..."

"Cant I like fight monsters or something?... thats the way I usually do it..."

Mao handed Sora a help wanted flyer.

**HELP WANTED**

**MCDONALDS **

**FRY COOK**

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

"oh...OK!" Sora replied


End file.
